Strangers in a lost paradise
by Maverick1986
Summary: Salem, Rios, and Alice find themselves trapped in a zombie-infested mall with Frank West and a few other survivors. Can they survive the zombie outbreak?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: None of the characters from the AoT universe or the Dead Rising universe belong to me. They belong to their respective owners._

_**Special note to readers:**_

_This story is a video game cross-over between Army of Two and Dead Rising. Time-lines and some minor details may be altered to make them work with this story._

**Chapter 1**

Trans World Operations Headquarters

Classified Location, USA

20XX

0730 hrs

Tyson Rios parked his pride and joy a black 2009 Maserati Gran Turismo S in the parking garage of T.W.O. (Trans World Operations) in his usual spot which was only a few steps away from the elevator. He sat in the car awhile looking over the grey leather seats, a huge smile on his face like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, baby, you are so fine," Rios told the car in the kind of tone most men reserved for a hot babe as he tenderly rubbed his hand over the dashboard.

While Rios was doing this Elliot Salem parked his motor cycle, a Silver 2008 Honda Rebel in the parking space next to him. The roar of the engine diverted Rios attention from his car for a few brief seconds.

"We'll talk later," Rios assured the car as he unlocked the door and got out. Once outside the car, he took one long last loving look at his car still with a huge smile on his face. He stared a whole minuet before he was able to take his eyes away from the car and bring himself to the task of heading towards the elevator.

He didn't bother to wait for Salem since he knew that the younger man would catch up to him in a few quick strides.

Rios looked at his stop watch and counted aloud, "Three, two, one," as the younger man caught up to him as expected.

"You're right on time," Rios said as he pushed the up button to the elevator.

"Unbelievable," Salem replied as shook his head from side to side. "I can't believe you actually timed me."

"Yeah, I guess this old song and dance gets kind of boring so I have to make it more entertaining," Rios said referring to the routine of parking and walking to the elevator.

"Rrrreally?" Salem asked stressing the first letter in the word. "Is that why you bought that car?

"I don't know, maybe. All I know is that I've always wanted one," Rios replied with a laugh.

"Well, I also knew that there had to be a pretty good reason why a man your age would still be obsessing about cars," Salem teased jovially.

"Hey, watch it now," Tyson warned in light hearted joking manner. "It's not like you've settled down and started driving something a little more practical yourself. You're still just as wild and crazy as you've always been."

"Bro, you obviously know nothing about motorcycles if you consider what I drive to be the factor that makes me wild and crazy," Salem replied with a cocky laugh.

"This is true," Tyson agreed as the elevator slowly began to move from the ground floor. "Maybe someday you can enlighten me smart ass," Tyson responded with a smile.

Salem chuckled at this as the elevator arrived on the correct floor. Both men exited the elevator and were startled to see their petite Asian mission coordinator, Alice Murray waiting in the hallway for them. This was highly unusual for Alice since normally they met up with her inside the command center. Even stranger than that was the fact that her eye liner was smeared. Had she been crying? She was also wearing the same outfit they saw her in a day ago, tight blue jeans, a black low cut tank top that revealed her nice cleavage.

"Hey Alice, is everything okay?" Rios asked.

"No it's not. I need your help," she said as glanced from Rios and then Salem with an expression on her face that neither man had ever seen before. It was a mixture of sorrow and fear.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Rios asked.

"It's my friend Kim," she began.

"You mean that blond girl with the nice legs?" Salem asked.

Alice glared at him awhile before speaking, "Yes, her."

"Is she okay?" Salem asked in a concerned tone trying to makeup for his earlier statement even though it was true. Kim did have killer legs. They were long and toned.

"No," Alice replied as she shook her head. "Something terrible has happened to her."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it's gonna be okay," Tyson assured her, "Now, why don't you tell us what's happened," He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the command center.

Alice never stopped talking as they walked. "I-I think she's dead," she said slowly.

"Whaddya mean you think she's dead?" Salem asked in disbelief as they entered the command center.

"I mean I think she's dead," Alice repeated.

"Are you sure?" Salem asked feeling his blood begin to boil at the thought of never seeing Kim or her nice legs again.

"Yes," Alice replied. "Why would I lie about something like that? Just listen to a message she left me twenty-four hours ago," Alice said as she put her burgundy and black colored cell phone on speaker and played Kim's final message.

"Oh my god Alice…oh Alice," Kim said through a sob. They're everywhere." She paused as the sound of several people making eerie sounding moaning, and growling sounds, along with the sounds of fists banging on glass filled the air. "They have me trapped in a record store," Kim continued the terror in her voice growing as the banging got louder. "I don't know how much longer the door can keep them out.

"Please Alice, help me...oh god, please," Kim begged through muffled sobs as the loud sound of glass shattering played followed by the sound of many people's feet shuffling into the room. This time the moaning and growling sounds were louder indicating that Kim's pursuers were right on top of her. Shortly after this there was the sound of a brief struggle followed by a high pitched blood curdling scream and then the message ended.

Stunned by what they both had heard Rios and Salem looked over at one another and then back at Alice. Alice looked visibly shaken and fresh tears had begun to form in her dark almond shaped eyes threatening to flow out.

"My God Alice, I'm so sorry. Did you call the police?" Rios asked wide eyed.

"You know I did," Alice said as tears began to stream out of her right eye. Quickly she wiped them away, took a deep breath and spoke, "They just transferred me around a lot of times before I was told by some rude operator that they would look into the matter, but that was more than twenty-four hours ago. I haven't heard anything since then."

"You should probably wait a little longer," Rios suggested not sure if a hug was a more appropriate response or not. He felt quite confused. He had no clue what was the right way to deal with Alice and what wasn't especially since she'd never shown such vulnerability before. Hell, this was the first time he'd ever seen her cry and he'd known her longer than a decade. The whole situation seemed surreal.

"Tyse is right, police investigations take awhile," Salem added.

"I don't think you guys get it," Alice snapped. "Kim's my friend and she was murdered. I can't just sit around here doing nothing and hope somebody gets back to me. I mean think about what if it was one of your closest friends wouldn't you want them to something?"

"Okay-Okay." Rios replied in an apologetic tone. "I hear what you're saying. Did you contact her family?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, I spoke to her mother. She hasn't heard from Kim for more than twenty-four hours. That's not normal. Kim is really close to her mother. They talk everyday about everything."

"Have you checked the news, the internet, with her boyfriend, or with one of your sources?" Salem inquired in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't convinced that she had explored all her options.

"Um hello, this is me you're talking to. My job is dealing with Intel so yes I've done all that," Alice replied openly conveying her annoyance with the question.

Salem winced before speaking, "You're right, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"I know," Alice said. "I didn't mean to be nasty," She said as she gently placed a hand on the lower part of his arm. "I'm just really pissed off by the whole situation," She admitted as she removed her hand and let out a deep sigh before continuing, "Listen, I have a friend who works at the phone company. I had him trace the call. He traced the call to a phone in the Willamette Parkview Mall in Willamette Colorado.

"The call came from a Mall in Colorado," Salem said as he raised both eyebrows. "That's weird."

"If you think that's weird, check this out," Alice said as she led the two over to her work station. Her computer was paused on a grainy, badly lit image on YouTube. She hit play and the short, badly recorded, soundless video played. It showed what appeared to be the Colorado National Guard barricading a roadway entrance to the town of Willamette.

"Is this real footage?" Rios asked not really wanting to believe what he was seeing because if it was true than the situation was far worse than he imagined.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's real. My sources tell me that Willamette has been quarantined and there's a media blackout going on. She waited a few seconds to let this information sink in before adding, "I think the government is covering up something big."

"Man, oh man," Salem breathed as he brought the palm of his right hand up to his forehead. "Here we go again…another conspiracy theory. You're just as bad as Tyse."

"Let's not forget that Tyson was right about SSC and their underhanded activities," Alice pointed out.

"This is true, but…"

"Look," Tyson said cutting Salem off. "We'll do whatever you need us to do."

"Great," Alice said showing signs of the old Alice Rios was used to dealing with, "Gentlemen get your gear. We're going to Willamette Colorado."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special note to readers:**_

_I'd like to thank everyone for showing such an interest in this story, especially those who read and reviewed chapter one. This story has been on life-support for nearly a year. You guys are the reason why this story is finally getting a much needed update and will eventually be completed. _

_You should know that my approach to the story as changed somewhat from when I initially began this story. I have decided to include original characters in the story instead of only Ao2 and Dead Rising characters. I think this will make things much more entertaining. This change creates new character interactions and readers might find it intersting not knowing when, how, or if the original characters will be killed. _

**Chapter 2**

**1000 hrs**

**A private airport, in Denver, Colorado**

Peter McDermott sipped his hot coffee as he curiously stared out of the window of the control tower through his binoculars at the white Bombardier Challenger 300, which had just arrived on the runway. A few minutes after landing the doors were opened and three people filed out. One was a hip looking Asian woman, another a tall, burly, bald man with a hideous scar on the right side of his face, and the third was a younger man in dark shades. All three were carrying large, heavy looking military styled bags.

"Hey, get a look at this," Peter called to his supervisor an over-weight, middle age man, with thick bottle cap like glasses.

The older man shuffled over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Here," the younger man said quickly as he handed the older man his binoculars.

The older man slowly took the binoculars and brought them up to his glasses. He found himself staring at a sight that had become all too common, shady characters arriving by charted jet at his secluded airport.

"Don't ya think this scene looks like something straight out of a movie?" The younger man asked, excitement growing in his voice.

"Of course it does," the older man replied with little if any interest, "Those are Cha-Min Soo's associates."

"So they're like real-life mercenaries or something?" Peter asked.

"Whoever they are or whoever they aren't is none of your business. Now get back to work," The older man ordered as he grabbed the local paper and walked away.

The moment Salem stepped off of the jet onto solid ground he took off his shades so that he could soak up the environment. Immediately he had to squint from the bright, white, light of the sun since his eyes had not yet adjusted to the extreme change in light. Once his eyes had fully adjusted he glanced around. He quickly observed that there wasn't too much to see. There was a runway, a shabby control tower, a hanger, and if there was anything else to see he stopped caring a long time ago. "So this is Colorado?" He asked the disappointment clearly visible on his face. "Man, this place sucks," he told his companions as he took the time to put his designer sunglasses in there carbon fiber case and slide them into the side pouch of his bag.

"I don't know why you're acting like somebody pissed in your cheerios," Rios replied. "This is an airport. What did you expect?"

Salem shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I expected to not be so bored already."

"Instead of worrying about being bored, you should try being thankful that Alice was able to sweet talk Cha-Min Soo into loaning us one of his jets especially considering that bullshit in Miami with Clyde."

"Trust me, I am thankful," Salem said with a smile. "I'm even happier that Alice was able to talk him into providing us with a driver and some transportation from the airport. I just wish things weren't going so slowly or that Cha-Min soo had been able to get us closer to our destination."

Rios nodded his agreement before commenting absentmindedly, "If only we could've of parachuted in like old times." He regretted his words the moment they escaped his lips.

Alice sighed before turning to look at Rios and responding defensively. "You know I don't have that sort of training. Besides this isn't just about you guys anymore, there are three of us on this mission and lets also not forget that only one of us actually lost a friend."

"Alice." Rios began.

"Forget it, our rides here," Alice observed as she pointed a slim finger to a black Cadillac Escalade that wasn't too far off. There was a man standing outside of the vehicle, presumably the driver. He was one of Cha-Min Soo's men, a tall, thirty something year old man with an athletic build, steely blue eyes, and straw colored hair.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves," Salem suggested as he walked out ahead of the other two. "We wouldn't want to give Rios to much more time say something else smart."

"That's real funny, Salem." Rios muttered.

"Welcome to Colorado," the man said when Salem reached him, "I'm Smith…Joseph Smith," he said his voice sounding oddly heavy and subdued.

"I'm Elliot," Salem said as he extended a hand to the man.

Smith hesitated a moment before giving him a weak handshake.

"Is there a problem?" Salem asked.

"No, there's no problem at all," Smith said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, whatever, man," Salem said as he gestured towards his companions who each moved to stand on either side of him. "The big guy is Rios and the hot chick is Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes at this introduction.

"Glad to meet you all," Smith said as he shook the others hands stiffly. "Do you need me to carry anything?" He asked Alice with an eerie smile that lasted far longer than a normal one should.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She said, "Listen, I just need to know if you can get us here," Alice said as she pulled her laptop out of her bag and brought up satellite images of the less difficult route she had plotted out for them."

While Alice was speaking with Smith, Salem whispered to Rios' "What's up with that guy? He seems like a real freak."

"You mean you don't recognize him?" Rios asked shaking his head incredulously.

"Nope, am I supposed?" Salem blinked and shrugged.

"You're unbelievable. The guy used to work for Black Mountain industries before they merged with SSC. He was one of the guys who nearly killed us in Mexico. Don't you remember?"

Salem gave himself a moment to try and recall some sort of memory of the man in Mexico, but instead found himself thinking of days spent in Mexico sitting in a smoky, un-air-conditioned bar full of hardened men and half dressed women downing glass after glass of foul tasting liquor while a noisy fan spun around above his head as he regretted the outcome of a bad bet. Immediately he tired to clear his head of that irrelevant thought and focus.

"Damn Salem. We don't have all day for you to try and remember this shit, Alice is only going to be able to keep that guy busy for so long" an agitated Rios said.

"I know. It's just that we've been to Mexico on numerous times through the years. Sometimes it's hard to keep all the memories of that place and the people straight, "Salem quietly admitted.

"Anyhow, back then we had to take a lot of those Black Mountain guys out to complete the mission." Rios paused before adding, "But there was one guy who really stood out, a guy who thought he was so badass he didn't bother to dress like the other Black Mountain contractors in black clothing or gear. A man dressed in tan clothing with tan colored gear with a black UPC barcode tattoo on the front of his neck."

Suddenly Salem's face lightened up as he remembered the man Rios was talking about and the serious fire fight they had with him.

"Looks like your brain is finally working," Rios observed with a grin.

"Are you shittin' me?" Salem asked wide eyed as he stared at the familiar tattoo on the man's neck ignoring Rios' last comment.

"I wish I was," Rios stated flatly.

"Do you think he still wants to do us harm? I mean that shit happened years ago."

Rios shrugged, "Dunno, but the guy gives me a bad feeling. We'd better keep a close eye on him just in case he tries something."

"Great, that's all we need," Salem grunted. "We should just take him out right now before he becomes a problem."

"No he works for Cha-Min Soo now. We can't just kill the guy in cold blood," Rios replied just as Smith finished going over the route with Alice.

They watched the man nod silently at her before speaking, "I will get you all as close to Willamette as possible. You'll have to find a way to get in past the National Guard and the police on foot."

"That won't be a problem for us," Salem replied with cocky grin. "Getting pass a few weekend warriors and a couple of lame police will be a cakewalk."

Alice sighed yet again, "Let's not be so quick to pat ourselves on the back just yet. The only thing we've done so far is arrive at this airport."

"Well then shall we go?" Smith asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alice said as she was about to get in the front passenger seat.

Rios quickly stopped her. He took her unexpectedly by the arm.

"What the hell, Rios?" Alice demanded angrily.

"Do you mind sitting in the back with Salem?

"Why," She questioned.

I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Fine," she said with a heavy-winded sigh. "Let's just get there already."

Smith only smirked before getting in the driver's side of the vehicle and starting the engine.

The drive began as a silent one as the men eyed each other suspiciously before Alice spoke, "Joe can you tell us anything about what's happening in Willamette?"

Smith just quickly glanced from the road at her reflection in the rearview mirror. He had an unreadable expression on his face the whole time.

"I mean surely, you've heard or seen something," She tried again. "After all you're right here in Colorado."

There was a brief pause as Smith seemed to be thinking the question over. He glanced upwards a couple of times before speaking, "I wish I could tell you more, but I'm sorry I don't know much else outside of the National Guard and local police trying to keep people from either entering or leaving."

"Really, is that all you know?" Alice pressed on not at all discouraged by the unhelpful information Smith had provided so far.

"No that's not everything I know. I did hear that they've started shooting down helicopters that have tried to enter from above. You guys should have an easier time entering Willamette by foot. Some of the back roads leading into the town aren't heavily guarded yet."

"My thoughts exactly," Alice said with a pleased smile.


End file.
